Truly Alone
by Master user
Summary: Ken Kaneki finds himself trapped, and alone in a world filled with creatures beyond his understanding. Left alone, and filled with many questions about his family tree, his only goal will be to find a way to return to his friends.
1. Fake Dreams

**I don't Tokyo Ghoul or Percy Jackson.**

"What was I doing here," I thought to myself. Slowly but sherry everything came back to me, I was being tortured by Yamori or as he liked to be called Jason. But the room, it majorly was different from the one I was previously at. It was more cramped, and the ceiling was a simply plain white with a simple light bulb hanging to lighting the place. Did he move me into this area in hopes of mentally torturing me with claustrophobia? There's a door way in front of me and a different table beside me but without my toes and fingers in a bucket on top. But what strikes me as odd is that there's blood spatter everywhere in the room as if he had been torturing me already while I was in awake.

Foot step noises can be heard from the door way, it was most likely Yamori. The door slams open revealing Jason with his hockey mask on. The man was wearing his usual black dress shirt with a pair of simple white pants. But there was a something different about his hair, it was black instead of the white, the color I have been oh so familiar with. He also seemed much larger then he was before but no in the area of muscle but in the area of fat. His gut was large, his face was in a rounder shape and everything about his physical appearance was so different I would not believe that this and the man torturing me for the past few days if it was no for his mask.

"Kaneki, the police are coming, so I have to cut our sweet time short," he said in a sad tone of voice. I was planning on eating him right as he came in but now confusion sweeps my mind.

He takes out a knife confusing me even more, was he going to stab me to death? This didn't seem like the man how had been using me as a toy for the past days. This all was so confusing.

He stabs me in the chest in order to try and gut me with a sick grin on his face. It seems as though the drugs effect on me was still going strong allowing weapons to penetrate my skin. Strangely I couldn't feel it having an effect on me, maybe all I could feel at this moment was Yamori continuous stabbing.

I could still hear the centipede that crawls through my head, the pain is still unbearable. But strangely I've grown used to it, to even go so far as not feel it. The only thing I could now feel pain in was my heart. My heart was the only thing I could salvage from former self and I will never let it go, no matter what.

I break the chains that have been my prison for the last few days. Yamori from what I can see is taken back by this, his eyes widened by the result of his failed attempt at my life. He slowly backs away from me only to be trip by his own feet.

"Monster!" he screams at the top of his lungs. "Monster," I say softly to myself what does he mean by that? The man was a ghoul as well wasn't he? Didn't he know that what I was? Every step I walk towards him forces him to crawl a few steps back. I really don't care if this Yamori was the same Yamori that tortured me, he's still as bloodthirsty as the one I knew, so I will treat him as such.

I release my kagune as I had done before. They were the same 4 blood red tentacles that I had before when I fought that investigator. I guess I should think of these tentacles as my new limbs.

Nothing about my body seems any different from before. 2 of my new limbs pin Jason's hands by stabbing trough them, the other 2 did the same to his legs.

"What's a 1000 minus 7?" I ask him out of irony, but it seems as though he doesn't even get what I was trying to do to him. This has to be a different Jason if he didn't know the irony of this was. Either way he's not answering my question. I try again this time as I twist each one of my new found limbs having him cry out in pain, this was much easier than being the one that gets hurt, it was so much simpler.

"993, 986, 979, 972, 965, 95… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

The sound of a man screaming as I devoured his hands was so satisfying. He tasted good, really good, too good. I'm not going to kill him myself, but I don't want to hold the responsibility of his life. I'm just going to take away his means of harming people if the police come in time to save him.

This man was obviously Jason, but he wasn't the Jason I hated, he wasn't a ghoul. He was just a crazed sadist man who liked to torture people. But that didn't mean I couldn't take my anger and frustration out on him. Even though this was most likely a dream I do not wish to wake up.

As soon as I was finished a painful noise rang deep within my head. It must be the centipede that the Yamori placed in my ear to devour slowly eat at my brain. Lightly tapping my head the insect crawled out of my head, it was so painful, so fucking painful. But the ringing doesn't stop, it starts to get stronger, and stronger, and stronger! Images start to flood my mind, memories start to appear, and it all feels like my head is being slammed continuously by a truck.

Memories, images, memories, Memories, images, memories, Memories, images, memories, Memories, images, memories, Memories, images, memories, Memories, images, memories! I can see them all, I can see a child who hand was being held by his mother's hand. "Mother," I whisper t myself as I try and reach my hand to touch her. The memory disappears as I touch it.

Slowly the pain disappears, giving me my first moment of relief for the first time in a while. Now I understand everything. It seems as though I am in another world, where ghouls never existed. I was still a 19 year old kid that lived alone, I got my income from allowances I got from my aunt as well my job at Anteiku, a small coffee shop, but this time not ran by ghouls. Suddenly the memories of the new torture hits me like a shoot through the head.

…oOo…

"Stop! Please, don't want to choose, you've forced me to make this decision for 8 straight days. I can't choose!"

Yamori looks at Banjou a muscular man wearing simple orange hoodie with a bag over his head. Then to Sante a smaller man wearing a purple hoodie with similar bag over his head with hungry eyes. He had locked us and 7 other people in a single cell so we could all get to know each other. At the time we did understand what he was doing, but after sometime we found out the horror that was awaiting us. This monster would pick one person to choose which of the cell members for Yamori to eat next. He would kill the person chosen, then process to cook and eat them in front of us.

He had picked me for this task knowing I was the weakest out of all of us. Every time I wouldn't pick someone he would kill the youngest out of us all. Starting with a child named Kouto, then his mother Kei than so on. He tied me to a chair so all I could do was watch as he ate them starting from the feet, to the neck only to burn the head in a fire.

Yamori starts to walk toward me slowly with those terrifying hungry eyes looking into my own. I was terrified at the sight of him, of what he did, no what he has been doing for so many days. He kicks me in the stomach laughing like the madman he was. "Kaneki, you're so FUCKING EXHILARATING! Your suffering it makes me feel so free, and so excited, I just to eat you to your bare bones until there's nothing left but your head!" he screamed out trying to hold back his urges.

"Eat me just let them go, their good people!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. So many lives have been lost to this man and I can't handle it, I've sat here and watched for days as he ate, and ate, and ate! He so many people, and it was all on me.

…oOo…

As the memory stopped playing in my mind questions start to wander into my head. What was all of this, how did I get here, was this all a dream or some kind of nightmare. All I now had were questions and no answers. I'm not even sure my name is Ken Kaneki any more. The only thing I am truly sure of is that is I am a monster.

**Yeah there isn't any Percy Jackson stuff in this chapter, sorry about that. But this is a Percy Jackson, Tokyo Ghoul Crossover, I promise that.**


	2. Dry memories

My mother was a great person, she worked hard to support all of those around her due to her spineless nature. I don't have many memories of my father because he died when I was young, but my mother always told me I was just like him. I was always curious about what kind of person he was, but I always had my mom, and that was all that mattered to me. I loved her, and when I was 10 years old she died due to over exhaustion, working too hard.

A spineless centipede that only cared about herself, scared that she would be alone she worked herself to death for the ones that she thought cared about her.

I became something as petty, and as weak as a centipede. Crawling around in the dirt, scared, and afraid to be alone.

My mother was a whore, a monster who would beat me senseless in fits of rage. She hated me with every ounce of her being. My father left us when I was very young, and my mother blamed me for it. She told me that I was a worm that asked for too much, as well as a dead beat that resembled nothing like my father did. I hated that man for what he did to us; but I hated my mother so much more. I stabbed her to death when I was only 10 years old, with a kitchen knife during one of her beatings.

A disgusting little cockroach, unclean, and drenched in the sin of wrath. A memory of the past that doesn't even deserve to be remembered, or mentioned.

She was something I hoped I would never become.

But as the years went by I started to wonder to myself. Who was I? What kind had I become? Was I a spineless little centipede, or a disgusting little cockroach? Which of the two mothers did I take after? It was a mystery that has plagued my thoughts up until when I was dropped into a world that wasn't my own.

Don't get me wrong, it was the very similar to my own, the only difference being that this one didn't have any ghouls running around. However, beyond that one point, this world was nearly identical to my own; it unstable mess filled with terrible people, and insane thoughts. A world that any kind of all-powerful, malefic God would never allow to come to be. This world was wrong, just like my own.

And I suppose I was wrong was well in a way. I was, neither a centipede, nor a cockroach, I'm the mess known as Ken Kaneki; a sad, lonely little boy, without Hide, Touka, the manager, Hinami, or anyone else back at Anteiku to stand by. I was alone, with nothing but a thousand questions that continued to fester in my mind. But if there was one thing that I could be sure of, it was the monster that I was, and what I would to whoever brought me here.

**Author Note: **Sorry for the short chapter, I thought that I would be best to at show what has Ken Kaneki been going through mentally. I also didn't know what to do with the character when dealing with being in a new world. So in the mean time I hope you guy enjoyed the dive into the sad mess known as Ken Kaneki.

Sorry to those who wanted to see more Percy Jackson stuff in this but don't worry, this is all culminating to something. But till then, please tell me what you thought of the chapter, and how to improve future ones as well.


End file.
